The Invitation
by XxTemmaxX
Summary: A small snippet of a story to become in the near future.


A/N: A little snippet of my new story with lady keika,

tell me what you think.

* * *

**XXXX**

"An invitation? …to a hotsprings resort?" Temma said lightly as she blinked several times, as she kept her gaze on the raven-haired teen in front of her who handed her a small envelope. She looked at it for a moment, as if it were a thing from a different world.

Temma opened it slowly only to find 4 tickets for a bus ride to one of the most expensive hotsprings in Japan. Also inside was a reservation paper which stated 2 rooms would be used, she smiled softly as she turned to look at him again.

"That's right, with golden week coming up, and no school. We thought, well me and Kai, believed that it might be nice if maybe…we could hang out together. All four of us, you know do something nice, so Kai and myself decided to take you both out on a 3 day trip" he blushed lightly to his own words. Hopefully she wouldn't think this was any attempt to 'get her in bed' as Kai had stated. He bit his lip softly what would be her answer, maybe a no?

"It's tomorrow though I hope that's not a problem…" he said slowly as his voice trailed off. He tried not to meet her gaze; he was always dumbfounded by her emerald optics, which always seemed to draw him in.

'A hot springs resort with Tomoya?' she said in thought for a moment as a small blush came out to grace her cheeks.

She smiled softly, "…it sounds fun!" she said with a small giggle. She looked up at him and placed the stuff back into the envelope and closed it to secure the tickets and reservation paper.

Ever since Tomoya had entered her life, she had become a little happier. Less angry, less likely to 'kick some ass' as Sutaru had told her before. She laughed softly at the thought and slowly stretched a little, giving Tomoya a small peck on the cheek

A small blush grazed Tomoya's pale cheeks; he looked to the side and slowly reached a hand to the back of his neck. He gave her a small smile.

"So are you going to talk to Sutaru-san about this Temma-chan?" he asked trying to lower his blush. He looked at the small raven again as he spoke; he just couldn't contain himself from looking at her so much.

She gave a small smile "I will tell him, I will make him go if it comes to that" she giggled softly as she simulated that she would punch him or something of the sort. She looked at him again and smiled softly.

Tomoya gave a small chuckle towards her response. He placed his finger on her chin to lift up her face towards him; he leaned in a little and gave Temma a small peck on the lips.

She blushed lightly, sure it wasn't the first time he had kissed her on the lips, but he just adored the blush she gave out when she was kissed by surprise.

He smiled softly, "Call me when you convince Sutaru-san to join us on this trip. I'm sure he wouldn't allow you to come with Kai and myself…_**alone**_" he said as he chuckled out softly, turning his back on her getting ready to leave. He began to walk slowly, soon enough into a fair distance which he could still see her.

Tomoya gave a small glance at her as she waved good-bye to him. She smiled softly and went on her way home holding on tight to the envelope Tomoya had given her.

She arrived at her house, and took off her shoes at the entrance. From what she saw the other teen was home, she could tell considering his house shoes were gone and his regular shoes were there. Sutaru seemed to be watching TV from what she could hear. A small racket going on in her living room, she popped her head in. And saw the white haired teen sitting down on the couch watching a movie on TV from what she saw.

"Taru-kun?" she said softly as she walked in.

Sutaru gave her a lazy look, and smiled, Temma made her way to her friend.

"How was the date?" he said as he took out a pocky stick from its box.

Temma smiled softly and she took a seat next to the white haired teen. She reached over to him and stole a pocky stick from him in slowly put it in her mouth. She looked to the tv, he seemed to be watching anime.

'Figures' she said in a low voice. She turned her attention back to the white-haired teen and finished her pocky stick.

"It went great. We had tea, went to the park and went to a video game arcade" she said with a smile. She seemed really happy about the time she spent with Tomoya.

"And I also beat him at DDR!" she said happily. He face lit with excitement.

Sutaru chuckled softly at his friend's response.

"Ah, and what's this?" he said taking the envelope from her arms. He stuck another pocky stick in his mouth as he bagan to examine the envelope.

He bit off some of the pocky stick as he looked at the envelope, he looked inside and examined the contents.

Inside were the 4 tickets for the 3 trip and the reservation paper which stated _**only two bed-rooms were reserved**_.

He looked at Temma, his eyes narrowed with a certain look which stated 'what the hell is this'.

The raven smiled softly and suddenly took another pocky stick from him.

Temma gave out a small forced laugh towards him, she was nervous.

What could she really say to him, heh maybe the truth would be best to tell him.

He was gonna go one way or another.

"Well, see…Tomoya handed me this envelope. And well he and Kai-sempai taught it might be nice if all four of us went on a small trip **together**." She said softly. Her voice trailed off as she looked to the side trying to avoid that amber gaze he gave her.

"uh-huh, and?" he said as he looked at her waiting for more information on this _**trip**_. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what was the meaning behind this 'trip'. He took out the tickets out and reservation paper and examined them closely, wondering how they even got they're hands on such good seats for the bus trip and such an expensive hotspring/hotel.

"I already agreed to go, Tomoya-kun wants you to come…ano Kai-sempai does too, it would mean so much if you could come Taru-kun." She said as she got a little closer to him. She gave him the one thing he hated most and her most powerful weapon.

The puppy-dog face. He could never really say no.

"But Tem…" he sighed out. He looked to the side trying to avoid her. Ever since they were kids that face was the only thing that could make him say yes to her.

"Listen look at the reservation paper, it's one of _**the most expensive**_ hotsprings around. The least you can do is go as a thank-you. You know for 'spending so much freaking money on me, Kai-sempai and Tomoya-kun'?" she said as she sat down. Still in her 'please…Sutaru-nii I will love you if you do this' face.

Sutaru sighed out, he didn't like where this was going. And also he just couldn't leave his best friend out there with two guys…vampire guys!

"You know what Tem? Fine I will go, but only because I can't let you go with two …guys?" he said looking to the side, dare he say the word _vampires_. He really felt uneasy about leaving his bestfriend alone with two guys…no two vampire guys.

'_but wait isn't Sutaru a guy? Doesn't he count as one? Three guys…" _Temma thought to placed her index finger to her chin as she continued to think of a logical come-back towards his answer.

"But I… you're a..-- ugh nevermind. Thank-you" she said as she gave a small bow as she left to her room. She slowly walked up the stairs, looking at the ceiling and then her feet making sure she was stepping on the right steps.

She raced up the stairs once she felt that she had to and sat on her bed, she flipped her phone open. The young raven looked through her phone and quickly found her contacts and found him, Tomoya. She pressed call and waited, she really had barely arrived home and she was already calling him. Yeah she had definatly fallen for him, and she loved the feeling.

_Ring, ring…ring._

"I hate that damn noise…" she said before she heard someone pick up.

'…moshi moshi? Tomoya speaking…' said the voice. She felt herself straiten up at the sound of the voice on the other side.

"Ah, Tomoya-kun…It's me Temma." She said with a small hint of happiness in her voice. She played with her raven locks and smiled softly to herself.

The sound of his voice made her own become softer.

"I just wanted to--" she wanted to continue before she was inturrupted by the sound of someone fighting in the background. It was Tomoya and Kai from what she could hear, they were fighting over the phone.

'Temma-chan! Did you get him to come? Is Sutaru-kun joining us?' said a different voice a very eager voice. In the background you could hear Tomoya saying 'give me back the phone you bastard' and other things.

The sounds of Kai struggling agaisn't Tomoya's force to get back the phone made Temma flich. It was like they were fighting, and Kai seemed like he was having fun with it.

'Looks like Kai-sempai won' she said in thought softly as she tried to concentrate on what Kai had said to her.

"Ano…um yes I did." She tried to keep her laugh to herself, hearing Tomoya react like that.

Small noises in the background indicated Tomoya was not down, and he wanted the phone back one way or another.

"Ah, great! Now I won't be soo alone whe--" that was what Kai managed to say last before he was replaced with Tomoya again. Kai's voice could be heard in the background, and he was not very happy.

"Sorry, he took the phone…" Tomoya said with a somewhat small laugh.

"It's fine…Sempai is really funny" she said before smiling to herself, she sounded somewhat reliefed. She loved the sound of his voice it made her smile, even if he wasn't there to see her smile.

A small pause came to them.

"I –uh wanted to…ask you" Tomoya started to say softly. On his side of the phone he ran his fingers through his locks as he thought of something to say. More like a way to say it.

"…Yeah? What is it?" Temma asked a little curious. She straitened up a little.

'…_If you wanted to room with me_…' Tomoya said quickly in thought trying to figure out how he could get the words out to her. He blushed at the thought of him asking such a rash question towards her.

"…nevermind it's nothing important. I just wanted to tell you, Let's just met at the bus station at 1:00 p.m" He said quickly, a bit nervous, trying to change the conversation.

"oh…I…yeah okay." The raven-haired girl sighed softly, putting on a smile and a happy voice she continued, "well I guess, I will see you tomorrow"

_click_

Temma put her phone on the bed, making herself fall back onto the mattress.

"way to go Tem" she said softly. She knew she could have said something to him, something maybe…she just didn't know what exactly she could have said. She sighed to herself. She had to do something to strenghen her relationship with him, he was the best thing that happened to her.

Her own dream come true, her Vampire Boyfriend.

The raven-haired teen hung up the phone and sighed, he hit the wall, with a small amount of his strengh. He hung his head in defeat, why couldn't he just say something to her, instead of keeping silent.

'_Way a go Tomoya_…" he said scolding himself.

'Like that helps anything' Kai stated softly

"Are you worried? You know about tomorrow?" Kai said as he stood up, he placed his aquamarine gaze towards the somewhat shorter male.

Tomoya turned to meet the other's gaze and gave him a quick look of his bared fangs towards the silver haired man as he spoke, "Listen,I'm not worried."

Kai gave a small smirk, "Just nervous…right?"

Tomoya blushed softly and looked to the side, "I just don't want to do anything stupid Kai. What if I accidentally hurt her?" he said as clutched a fist.

"You won't, you're too careful with her. Like if she was made of glass or something, you need to lighten up. Listen, how about I help you get with her, you know to sleep in the same room" he said with a small grin.

"Eh? What are you proposing Kai?" Tomoya said with a small hint of interest. The raven needed a way to get closer to the young raven-girl, and maybe Kai was his ticket to gain her heart completely.

"Well, first of all…" the silver haired vampire said softly raising his index finger.

**XXXX**

The next day…

Temma awoke, she looked at the clock…12:30 p.m.

"Ah…hell!!!" she got up quickly, the raven raced to the bathroom.

She began shapooing her hair, and making sure to wash properly yet quickly. She had no time to fool around, she was going on a very important trip. She quickly dried herself, she reached for a --

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!" she said as she reached for her clothes, her soft-pink lolita dress was gone. And she had barely put it out yesterday, she groaned in despair. This was so not happening. She tied her towel tightly around her and raced to her room.

Sutaru could hear noises coming out of Temma's bathroom. He wondered what was going on, his brushed teeth, he was almost done getting ready. The white haired teen decided since it was just a simple trip he would just wear something nice.

He wore a button-up shirt, unbuttoned of course, under was the classic band tee. He wore somewhat tight jeans and some vans which had some designs printed on them. His hair this time was in a somewhat high-ponytail. He continued to brush his teeth, maybe he should go help her, he erased the thought from his head and continued to finish.

The raven-haired girl raced around her room, nothing. She was about ready to pull out her hair…

_Ding-dong_

Temma looked to her door, that was weird no one should be here visiting, she began to make her way downstairs. Still in that oh-so-dreaded towel wrapped tightly around her body, she walked slowly to the door.

The opened the door only to find a package. She quickly took it and made her way inside, she sprinted to her room.

'might as well figure out what thi—' she said quickly and stopped mid-track after reading who it was from.

"It's for me…It's from Loki!" she said happily. Loki, the guardian, her guardian he was always looking after her even if she didn't know him. She could always count on him for anything she needed, she smiled softly to herself.

Quickly she tore off the paper and saw what was inside. She gave a small squeek of joy, 'clothes' she said in thought. She gave a small laugh.

"Thanks Loki…You really saved me there!" she said as she made her way to the window to close the blinds.

In the trees a small figure appeared, a small chuckle not so loud to be heard by the mortal man.

"…glad to help Tem" said a voice, somewhat a little husky. Just as fast as the figure appeared it went away.

The small raven hurried into her clothes, she smiled to herself. Loki had brought her just the right size and something right for the occasion.

A printed shirt, black skinny jeans. Yeah that would be perfect considering she was gonna take it off anyway. Underneath she wore a green bathing suit, she thought it suited the occasion considering Sutaru had said to not show off to much. She sighed softly, and turned slowly to the clock.

12:50 p.m.

Ten minutes, 'till they met Tomoya and Kai at the bus station. She looked at the door, guess she had hurry up and pack. She had packed some of her things the night before, in case she had awaken the next day, late.

Temma reached for her bag, she had already packed half of her things. 2 extra bathing suits, a light pink dress, shirt, pants, socks, shoes, and most important make-up.

She looked around slowly for her mp3, she slowly got up and went to her drawer. She picked up a small green mp3, it had a small screen and some matching earphones.

She packed it too and took the bag.

She made her way to Sutaru's room, she knocked, she waited and knocked again this time with more force. She started shaking the door knob like crazy trying to open the closed door in front of her.

"Oi!!! Taru-kun!!! Open the freaking door or I WILL tear it down!!" she said as she knocked at it again. She released the knob from her grip and slowly walked back a couple of steps.

_Bang, bang, bang._ She kicked the door, hard. She had more strengh in her legs than in her arms, she was about to kick it again, before she noticed the knob began to turn, Sutaru looked like he had taken a small nap. He scractched his eye and gave a small yawn. His amber gold eyes looked down on the small pissed off raven in front of him.

"Ah, finally you're ready." He said lazily. The white haired teen threw his bag over his shoulder and made the younger raven step aside.

Temma puffed her cheeks at the older teen and followed him to the car. She took the seat next to him, Sutaru drove, as always, Temma was not to be trusted at the wheel (awww xD) . The white-haired teen sighed softly and looked over to the young raven sitting next to him.

"Oi, I thought you were excited about this trip" he said as he looked back to the road. The small raven looked over to him, and back to the scenery which she saw as they passed by it.

"I am, I'm just a little nervous" she said softly. Sure, she was excited about being with Tomoya for three days. Hell she was even bringing her best friend and he was bringing his best friend who had a thing for her bestfriend.

She smiled to herself as she looked over to Sutaru. "So…tell me. Why dressed so nice? Is it because Kai-sempai will be there?" she smirked. She kept her emerald gaze on him, maybe she could get him to confess that he and Kai were already a 'thing' .

"No, I could care less about the idiot." He said with blush. He slowed down for a moment as he looked for a parking space. He tried to keep his head away from the thought of his 'secret boyfriend' , If he said anything he was done for as a 'guy'.

The car stopped. Temma looked over to her friend, still had the smirk on her face. Sutaru looked at her and blushed more.

He looked to the side. 'she reminds me of a demon sometimes.' He said quietly to himself. 'I can't look at her, because then I will spill everything!" he said before he caught a small look at her.

"well?" she said, her eyes becoming more big, they had a certain sparkle, which made Sutaru shiver lightly. Finally, defeat. He really just couldn't hide anything from her, he hung his head in defeat.

'…demon girl I swear…' he said in a small voice. The teen looked over to Temma and sighed, "Fine you know what, me and Kai---" Her expression changed. The white haired teen had seen this look on a couple of occasions.

"Kyahh!! You and Kai-senpai are going out?!" she said happily as she clapped her hands once. She hugged her friend tightly.

"Oh, Taru-kun I knew you liked him!" she said in a sweet voice.

"Yeah well…-- what time is it anyway?" Sutaru said as he was being squished by the younger raven, Temma stopped and let go of her friend.

1:05 p.m.

"Oh my… we're late!!!" Temma said as she started kicking the door so it would open. She began to punch at the door,throwing everything she had to open the dreaded door.

"Tem calm down, let me open the door" Sutaru said as he unlocked the door and made his way out to the other side to open the young raven's door. Temma made her way out of the car and went to trunk and waited for the white-haired teen to open it.

Sutaru opened the trunk and handed the raven girl her bag, and took his own bag and put it over his shoulder. The young-raven placed the bag on the ground and felt a sudden wind come their way.

Temma gave a soft gasp as she felt cold hands on her eyes. She placed her hands over the cold ones and laughed softly. "Must you do this always Kai-sempai?" she said softly as she removed the cold hands from her eyes to see again. She turned to look at Kai, his silver hair hanging loosely lightly touching his shoulders, he gave her a quick smile. She smiled back and gave him a light hug.

"Good to see you again Kai-sempai, it's been a while" she said sweetly. She walked a couple of steps back, she fell backwards, she felt a pair of hands on her lifted her up. Just like the first time she had met Tomoya. She looked up only to see her savior, yeah…had to be him.

Tomoya looked at her with his cerulean optics for a moment and smiled softly. "Must you always fall backwards?" he said with a light chuckle.

"Only if you're there to catch me" the small raven said softly, she blushed at the sound of her words leaving her mouth.

Tomoya blushed softly and leaned in a little, he gave her a small peck on her forehead. He pushed her up lightly and helped her stand up. Sutaru gazed at Tomoya as if he had grown a second head or something, he had to get used to the idea that his bestfriend was dating a _vampire_…that he himself was dating a _vampire_.

**XXXX**

After a very long ride equal to 4 hours they arrived at their destination.

XD idk if anything is written here so whatever. Wooo! How about we just say…xD idk filler!!?

--

Temma looked at the building in front of her, she looked how high it was and stood there in awe. Tomoya the older teen stood by her side holding the young girl's hand on the other his bag and his girlfriend's also, he smiled softly as the small raven looked at the building. Tomoya chuckled softly as he saw Temma look up at the building in different angles.

"It's soo big!!" she exclaimed as she turned to Tomoya with a smile on her face. She smiled softly and gave a light squeeze to Tomoya's hand.

Tomoya smiled back and nodded, "yeah…it's pretty big. It's big inside too…you wanna go in now? So you can see?" he said softly to her as he leaned in to kiss her hair slowly letting go of her hand in the process. He twined his fingers with her raven locks and kissed her cheek awaiting a response.

"Yeah! It sounds fun!!" she said as she blushed lightly, feeling his hand make its way back to her own and intertwine their fingers together. Tomoya gave out a small chuckle and tugged on her hand to signal her to follow him.

Temma followed Tomoya through a small bridge in order to find the grand door, the hotspring resort was a somewhat crimson color, with a somewhat Chinese Décor. Lanterns lit the way, since it was only about sunset when they had arrived. The small raven looked in awe as she saw small lanterns in the water as they crossed the bridge, she stopped and looked at them. Tomoya stopped and smiled softly, she looked like a child who had just discovered something new.

"C'mon Tem, that way we can check in and go to our rooms." He said quickly. He blushed trying to remember the silver haired vampire's plan.

"_Listen all you have to do is set it up so that I can room with Sutaru-kun and you end up being a gentleman and offer her to spend the night with you. But you have to do it in a way so that Sutaru won't interfere and Temma will take the bait" the silver haired vampire had told him the night before._

The older raven blushed at the thought, did he really have it in him to decieve his little raven in order to spend more time together? He sighed softly to himself as they began to walk again, the small raven looked over to him and walked fast to catch up to him. She looked up at him and looked down at his hands, they were both occupied by her bag and his own, she frowned softly. She smiled softly to herself and clinged to his arm, Tomoya looked down to find the raven clinging to his arm, she smiled softly at him as he looked down at her.

"I just wanted to hold on to you…" she said softly. Her voice becoming sweeter by the moment, Tomoya chuckled. "You should have just said that Tem…" he said as he stopped in front of the door.

Temma looked up at the door it must have been at least 15 feet high. Definatly taller than her, but then again she was short, taller then Tomoya who was at least 6 feet 1 inch tall. Tomoya dropped one bag and opened the door and bowed a hand letting the smaller raven in first.

--

Kai smiled softly towards the white haired teen "Did you tell her?" he said as he placed his aquamarine gaze to meet amber gold optics.

Sutaru blushed lightly, "She found out on her own, I didn't tell her anything that she didn't know" he said as he began walking in the direction Tomoya and Temma had gone. Kai followed beside him, Sutaru threw his bag over his shoulder again and kept his gaze on the path.

Kai looked over to the teen and sighed softly. "It's not like she loves you any less you know…and besides think of it this way. It's like a vacation for you, just let Tomoya take care of Temma for three days. Just let him have his chance to prove that he is good enough for the girl." He said as he smiled sweetly over to his boyfriend.

Sutaru frowned "It's not that—I…I came here to give him a chance and that I am willing to hand him over my bestfriend when the time comes." He said softly towards the other.

Kai walked a little closer to the white haired teen and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Listen here, Tomoya is a great guy…he can take care of her, but for now lets just concentrate on you and me" Kai said with a smile.

Sutaru blushed lightly and smiled, maybe Kai was right. What if he was worried about Temma too much. Surely that was normal considering he grew up with her, and she was the only family he actually knew. But maybe he way just worried about her dating a vampire, much more than a guy, he bit his lip.

Suddenly he felt a small chill take over his body, his cheeks flushed as he saw the culprit. Kai had kissed his cheek and his lips were ice cold. Kai gave a small laugh at the younger teen's expression.

"Let's just hurry up!" Sutaru said a little flustered as he began walking towards the bridge where Temma had stopped to gaze at the lanterns. Sutaru stopped and looked at the water at the bottom of the bridge even more lanterns floatting in the small river.

"It looks pretty no?" Kai said softly as he looked down, his reflection in the water.

Sutaru looked down at the water only to be looked back by his reflection, he looked to the other reflection in awe. It was the silver haired vampire beside him.

"I thought—" Sutaru began to say before he was cut off by Kai.

Kai gave out a small chuckle before speaking, 'You thought vampires had no reflection right?" he said with a small smile. "We do, but it's easier to hide ourselfs if people think that vampires don't have reflections. There are other things that are myths you know" Kai said with a sudden smirk.

"But you're gonna have to find out those on your own, mon cheri" he said as he opened the front gate and awaited for the white-haired teen to pass in first before letting himself in next.

Tomoya stood in the front desk as he talked to what seemed a lady at the desk putting in is name to get the reserved room keys and paperwork. She smiled softly as she found his name and handed him two room keys. Tomoya gladly took them and bowed politely as did Temma, both made their way to Kai and Sutaru.

"It looked like they couldn't find my name but…they found it" Tomoya said happily. Kai smirked getting ready to put his plan into action.

"Okay so now we have to—" Sutaru bagan to trail off before he realized he was off the floor, Kai had put him over his shoulder and ran off with both their bags and the key.

"I call a room with Sutaru-kun!!!" Kai said in a distance, Tomoya have a slight hit to his forehead.

Tomoya sighed "I can't believe that idiot…showing his strengh and speed" he said lightly as he looked to where Kai had gone. The older raven looked around and gave a small sigh in relief "well at least no one noticed" he said softly to himself.

Temma looked up at the older raven giggling softly. "Hiding your powers from humans must be fun for you guys, it must be hard to hide what you are. All the wisdom you have gained over the years, powers you have gained" she said in a low tone. She smiled to herself, maybe she could one day ask Tomoya about the past, about the events that took place which no book has recorded.

**XXX**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
